Mind Games
by clockwatching
Summary: "He looks at me with that stupid smirk, but I keep my eyes level and dangerous. His voice still rings through my mind, uttering that one alien word. Friend." Short One-shots from the beginning to end of the friendship of Finnick and Johanna. Not a love pairing. Alternate PoV's. Please Read and Review!
1. Acts

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter One: Acts**_

_**PoV: Finnick**_

I glare at my feet, refusing to look at the girl on stage. I've seen her enough already. I've seen her kill both of my tributes mercilessly. I've seen her act evolve and disappear on screen. I've seen her trick everyone, including her own mentors. I've seen her lie, cheat, and kill like there was no tomorrow. So why would I look at her now?

Now that she was a victor and dressed up elegantly. Now that the blood, dirt, and sweat were wiped away and fixed with make-up. Now that she was so effortlessly performing once again for the capital.

Although this is what I assumed. I couldn't be sure since I refused to look at her. Refused to listen to her. And if had my way, refuse to be sitting here. You're being ridiculous, I tell myself. You're Finnick Odair, you don't hide from your fears.

And perhaps that is why I decided to look at her.

Johanna Mason. Dark brown hair, almost black, is cut to her chin. Big brown eyes shine with obvious hatred. Her long-sleeved gown is dark green and speckled with lighter shades. Invisible sparkles glimmer when the light catches on them. She sways side to side on her little interview chair from impatience and boredom. At age 16 this new little victor is one year younger than me. Johanna Mason, victor of the 68th Games.

Her interview is shorter than most. Her sarcastic comments and closed attitude make it hard to get a real conversation anyway. I'm almost glad when it's over. Almost, because once she exits she joins up with the other victors. And I'm one of the other victors. And she's headed towards me.

Luckily her mentors catch her first, and lead her away. She catches my eyes though, right before she goes. Her eyes are hard, but I see the fear still hidden deep beneath the act. An act. Johanna Mason seems to put up a lot of acts.

So now she's got me staring at the floor, right where her feet last were. Great, now she's got me interested in her case. I shake my head from the ground, but not from the thoughts. What did I get myself into?

_**Author's Note: Please Read. **First off, things you need to know; This is a Finnick/Johanna friendship pairing, When I say "chapter" I mean one-shot, The chapters will go in sequential order. If anything I write doesn't add up to the books, I apologize, this is my take. Thank you for reading the story, next chapter will be longer, and up soon._


	2. Hypocrite

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Two: Hypocrite**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

My fingers rub along the blue silk fabric. Perhaps if I rub hard enough, long enough, the fabric will evaporate. The fabric, the dress, the cloth my stylists thought looked like clothing, whatever you prefer to call it. Anyway, it was ugly, scratchy, and a dress. Would it be that bad to wear sweats and a T-shirt to a party?

A party. Visiting District 4, which hates me by the way, on my victory tour, was not what I call a party. Then again, I don't call winning the Games a victory either.

So here I sat, smiling politely at all the cold looks I was receiving, and then making faces behind their backs. Working on destroying my dress. And, searching the crowd for one other victor. The idiotic one if you want more details.

Finnick Odair. The pretty boy of the capital. Oh, where is he this fine night?

I get up, in search for a drink. After looking at row upon row of alcoholic beverages, I grab a glass of water and figure that I'm better off without juice. I take a sip of the cool drink before looking around once more at the crowd ignoring me. Then I notice how close I am to the door. How easily I could sneak away.

With slow steps, I head towards the exit. Three more steps, two more, one last step… I look behind me, making sure no one is watching, then reach for the handle and quickly jump out. Well, that was the goal anyway. Instead I jump straight into Mr. Odair.

"Why, hello there," he smirks.

I narrow my eyes. He still looks at me amused, as if I'm a small child, not close in age. I realize that was the main reason I was looking for him in the first place, because he's close in age. The victor of last year won at age eighteen, the one before that, seventeen. They're not that much older, so I don't understand why I don't care for them.

Well, I don't care for anybody.

But Finnick Odair. He's different.

Perhaps it's the way he thinks he's so perfect. So irresistible. His bronze-colored hair, golden skin, and green eyes probably don't help diminish his ego, either. I think that's why I am so interested in him. The one person who is probably worse than me, or at least a close second. I can despise him without being a hypocrite.

This doesn't help my glare at all, and I can feel my eyes soften for a moment. Finnick looks at me more seriously then, and I can't tell which emotion of mine is stronger right now; the anger for letting my guard down, or the fact that Finnick can be serious.

"Need to escape?" he asks me quietly. "Follow me."

He looks around quickly before exiting the way I was previously trying to go. I decide that my best option would be to follow him. He probably knows the place better than I do anyway.

Finnick takes me up some stairs, through a few doors, and finally into a small room with just two chairs and a small table. I look at the things incredulously. I can't believe someone would put these things into a closet.

Finnick seems to notice my shock, because he quickly says, "Closets don't usually contain cameras. Past victors of District 4 set up this place just to sit."

I decide to sit. He sits next to me, and though I can tell he wants to make conversation, the moment is just too awkward, and even he seems uncomfortable with me. His confidence is the only reason he helped me this far. _He helped me._ I huff with annoyance. Since he helped me, I can't despise him anymore without being a hypocrite.

"Well, the party will be over soon, I believe," Finnick says.

I look up at him one more time. I glare as soon as my eyes find his. Why does he have to show off his smug little smile every second? It's annoying. It's stupid. It's pathetic... And I'm being a hypocrite once again. His smug little smile is just as common as my glare. I really hate this game.

_**Author's Note: ****Please Read.** Sorry if you think the characters are a bit OOC, I realized that when I reread this. Oh, and review please! I always love it when people do :D_


	3. Friend

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Three: Friend**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

I'm not very aware of much at the moment. I'm aware that the buzzer has just started the 69th Games. I'm aware that my female tribute survived the bloodbath. I'm aware that the Career pack this year only has four members.

The boy from 1 and the girl from 4 are both doing their own little things this year. Fifteen people died in the bloodbath. My female tribute has no weapon, no food, and virtually nothing else. These are the things I am aware of by the next day.

A canon fires. I look at the screen to see that the girl from 4 saved my tributes life. When Finnick Odair walks into my mentor room thing, I'm aware that our tributes just became allies.

"Aren't you supposed to be the mentor for the male tribute?" I ask him. This was one of the things I knew was true. You were responsible for whichever tribute you chose. Usually it was same genders. The other mentor for District 7 left when the boy tribute died. The mentor for the female tribute from 4 was supposed to join up with me. Not Finnick.

"Is there a law that states that?" he questions back. I glare and he smirks.

"Well, fine then. At least make yourself useful and tell me what all these buttons and things do."

And he does.

And I can't believe they actually have a button for snacks. I press it about six times before Finnick literally pins my arms to my sides so I can't bother any more avoxes. I try to bite at him, but he quickly evades. It is not fair that he's a victor too.

He finally gets me to settle down, and get slight conversation out of me. He realizes that I'm as snappy as I seem. I realize that he isn't as stupid as he seems.

After another day in the arena, our tributes are once again faced with the careers. This time my tribute doesn't make it out alive. When she dies, the girl from 4 leaves the area with no hesitation. I just glare at the screen. The girl didn't stand a chance anyway, I already knew that. And she annoyed the shit out of me, as I probably did her. So why I stood staring at the screen with threatening tears I don't know.

Finnick puts his arm around my shoulders and instantly all feelings of the dead tribute are gone. I just glare at him, wishing I could smack him across the face. He would most likely evade though. It's not fair, and certainly not any fun, but that would be the outcome.

Finnick removes his arm, but he still has a sympathetic look on his face.

"She was dead anyways," I inform him.

Finnick shrugs, stands up and heads to the door. Before he leaves he turns and says, "Just thought you might need a friend." He looks at me with that stupid smirk, but I keep my eyes level and dangerous. His voice still rings through my mind, uttering that one alien word. Friend.

Did he really just call me his friend? I think as the screens go black in the mentor room thing. Do I want to be his friend? I think as I swivel in my chair one last time. Am I friends with Finnick Odair? I think as I leave the room.

God, I hope not.


	4. Nicknames

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Four: Nicknames**_

_**PoV: Finnick**_

I let out a long breath. The screens die out, just like our tributes have. Mags reassuringly squeezes my hand, and together we leave the room. Now, for the rest of the Games, we get to sit a giant room and watch a big screen and see what everyone else does in a room with the other mentors. I've slightly grown used to them. Some more than others.

And I still haven't decided if it would be a good thing or a bad thing to see Johanna again.

But I walk through the doors anyway. Mags goes over to sit with whomever she wishes to, and leaves me to go where I want. The room has plenty of couches, chairs, and pillows, which made a very interesting pillow-fight last year. Needless to say, I won, and some certain drunken fellows (Haymitch and Chaff) started hitting themselves over the heads with not only their own pillows but also glasses of whatever drink they had at the moment.

Before I can choose a place to sit down, Johanna comes over to me. I'm still not sure if I should run away or face her, but she reaches me to quick to just ignore her. "These people are all psycho!" she whisper-yells to me.

I give her a smile. "Did you just realize this?" I ask her innocently.

"You're psycho too, Odair," she informs me.

"Well, that's just one thing we have in common." She scowls and I smirk, it seems we will wear these expressions for the rest of our lives. Then I notice; she's talking to me. And acting like I'm more than just someone who annoys her. My smile widens.

"Get over it. Your ego's big enough already," she snaps.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Oh, don't be that way, Jo."

She instantly throws my arm back to my side. "Don't touch me, and no nicknames," she practically growls. I throw my hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, Jo." And then I saunter off to find a seat before I can hear any of her snide remarks. Oh, the wonderful start of a beautiful friendship.

_**Author's Note: please read. **__Sorry for the short length and long wait time. Last week was STAR testing for me, and my Birthday was on Thursday with my party on Saturday. Updates will be much quicker now that I have more time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!_


	5. Goodbye

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Five: Goodbye**_

_**PoV: Finnick**_

After about two days of annoying Johanna I finally sense that her tortures against me are more playful than deadly. I take this as wonderful progress, and a creepy friendship, but nonetheless, I get to annoy someone constantly now without feeling bad about it. Of course there were those short moments where it wasn't all fun.

Like when Jo completely broke down when the last tribute died and the victor was crowned. Yeah, that moment takes out people really bad. On he bright side I learned a bit more about her. On the down side she got me to reveal some stuff from my own Games.

And there are those moments when I feel I need to protect Jo like a brother might do. For example, not letting Haymitch give her a drink. And that comes up quite a lot.

But mostly I just pull her hair and mock her with a smirk as she comes up with smart comebacks with a sneer. It's quite interesting, and when the time comes for us to part because the Games are over, she surprisingly gives her scowl a break and eases into a light smile.

"You're okay, Odair. Remind me not to kill you next year 'cause that was sort of fun," she says for goodbye.

"Thanks, Jo," I reply, not being sarcastic at all, for I know this is the most genuine compliment she'll probably ever give. "See you next year."

And then we get onto the same train.

District 4 isn't far from the Capital so I'm home in a couple hours, while Johanna's probably going to have to sleep on the train. I wonder how much chaos she'll cause? I smile as a million possibilities pop into my mind. I wonder what will happen next?

_**Author's Note: Please Read. **__Well, that kind of failed. I just felt bad about not updating quick enough, so I gave you that. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. It will also be the start of Annie's Games. Oh, I'm going to have fun writing Jo's PoV._


	6. Stupid, Idiotic, Lame

_**Important! **__Okay, so Annie starts to come into the story. Just remember that the story isn't about her._

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Six: Stupid, Idiotic, Lame  
**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

The sky is dark, the view is boring, and I couldn't really care less about what was going on, so can you blame me for spacing out? Then a hand just comes along, waves directly in front of me and I freak out, so can you blame me for slapping the owner of that hand?

Besides, it's not my fault that Finnick is a complete idiot.

He's sitting next to me, and either he just got here, or he's been waiting a while for me to come back into focus. I slap him again just for the fun of it.

"Ow," he says with a fake hurt face.

"Oh, you poor boy. Just get slapped by a little girl?" I mock.

He frowns. "Someone's in a bad mood," he grumbles.

I just shrug. Then the announcer -guess what?- announces that the Tribute Parade is about to begin. Some Capital weirdo behind me takes this as good moment to whistle, and I just about jump out of my chair.

Finnick is smiling, and trying his best not to crack up laughing. I slap him once more.

"Cheer up, Jo," he says. "It's not that bad."

I look down, knowing that indeed, it is that bad. Perhaps not that bad for him, but I remember when I got home from last years Games, and found that my dad, my last living relative, had died from some disease. I hate to say it, but the last person on earth who probably actually care if dropped dead right now is Finnick. And the thought truly frightens me.

"So how are your tributes?" Finnick changes subjects.

"Idiots," I respond. "Wouldn't be surprised if District 12 took them out."

"You never know," Finnick shrugs.

"What about your tributes?"

Finnick gestures in front of us where the District 2 chariot is just coming up. As usual, everybody looks stupid. District 3 is even glowing. District 4 is relatively normal, and although the fish theme is kind of creepy, it works. And I already know that my tributes are dressed like trees. I mean those stylists really should just get a life. The only other decent looking District is 10, who knew wool looked pretty good?

I turn my attention back to Finnick's tributes. "Are they any good?" I ask him.

He starts a bit before turning back to look at me. "What?"

"Your tributes, are they any good?" I repeat.

"Both stand a fighting a chance," he shrugs, but I know that he's probably wishing he could finally bring a tribute home.

My attention turns back to the tributes that are just finishing up. "You coming?" asks a voice.

I look up to see Finnick standing with a hand outstretched. Oh, right, I actually have to bring my tributes back to the room. "I don't need your help," I snap, but take the hand anyway.

As we're walking back, I completely trip in the heels I was forced into. Scowling I take them off, throw them over my shoulder, and continue walking. Finnick just shakes his head. "Why do we have to dress up?" I complain.

Finnick pauses for a bit, before answering in a quiet voice, "To look good for the Capital." I leave at that.

When I get back my tributes they look scared and small. Of course they're both still young, but it's pathetic. I shake it off. District 7 has always, and will always be lame.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Seven: '…'**_

_**PoV: Finnick**_

I look up when the door opens. I'm in my… whatever it's called thing. You know, the mentoring room with the buttons that do… whatever they want. Mags decided to take a nap a few minutes ago, and is already asleep. Meanwhile, I'm watching my tributes quite intently. For no specific reason if you're asking.

So when Johanna walks into the room it's a bit of a… shock, surprise, etc., you choose.

She immediately takes a chair and looks at the screen as if she were meant to all along. "You're not supposed to be in here," I tell her, but after you know Johanna a bit, you realize she does anything she wishes to.

"Who's going to stop me?" she counters back. I just choose not to reply and let her stay.

…

A while later, well, more like a couple of days, someone finally decides to question what Johanna is doing in the District 4 room. Let's just say that Jo won that argument, and our room had a chair replaced.

Then we hear and canon and realize, it's down to the final eight tributes. Both of my tributes are alive and well… or mostly well. There are still two other careers, one from each other district, and the rest are scattered through the other districts. But I'm the only one with both tributes.

…

There are also incidents where Johanna decides to figure out what the rest of the buttons do. Some of the more interesting ones include; alarm clock, sprinkling system, total blackout, and automatic trashcan. The Capital really is stupid.

Eventually, since we can't get Jo to leave the room, we have to tie her hands behind her back. Now we have our second replacement chair, and a pile of shredded rope. Thus adds the question… use the regular trashcan, or press the automatic trashcan button?

We use the regular trashcan because Johanna can't find the button, and just created a bigger mess trying to find said button. I honestly don't know why I keep arguing on her side when someone asks her to leave the room.

…

After about seven earthquakes that I insist move the room, and about three more deaths. I realize that we are down to the last five. Johanna realizes that I might slightly like my female tribute. Annie.

If Johanna doesn't leave the room soon, I just might. Mags has already given up on the case, and the only reason I stay is to make sure we actually have a room next year that isn't in five pieces.

Sadly, Johanna doesn't make staying very easy.

…

I have now threatened to lock Johanna in a closet if she doesn't behave. She tested me to see if I would do it and I did. But in less than a minute she came sauntering out the door with a metal pick twirling between her fingers. I pretty much give up trying to tame her.

"I can show you how if you want," she tells me.

I consider it for a while, wondering if picking a lock would ever be a useful skill in my life. The answer comes out maybe, so I decide to try.

Jo teaches me how to take the metal strip -she apparently keeps one in her pocket for some reason, and now I get one too- and wiggle it in the keyhole. And please don't ask me why they have a keyhole on the inside of the closet door as well as the outside.

The trick is to be patient, she tells me, but I feel pretty stupid when she does it in about two seconds. So I insert the metal strip and… the door actually unlocks. We practice this skill for a good thirty minutes.

…

Now we're back in the room, and Johanna brings back the topic of Annie. I admit, she's interesting, and I might be slightly attracted to her. I, of course, don't tell this to Jo. But she kind of infers it.

And my case isn't helped at all when my male tribute is beheaded and I'm more concerned about Annie's wellbeing. When Jo points this out, I remark that if he's dead, he's dead, and I should now be focused on my last tribute that is… a bit crazed at the moment.

Eventually I admit I like her. Not the best thing I've ever done.

…

I take that back. That was the second worst thing I've ever done. It used to be the first, but things change when Johanna bugs you to insanity level. Well, she bugged me too much on Annie and I kind of told her just to stop… well yelled at her to stop, because I could never be with her.

This, of course, brought on more questions. The questions were gentler because she knew she went a bit too far, but her curiosity got the better of her.

And eventually I told her why. Why I couldn't be with her because of President Snow, and what he makes me do.

To cheer me up, or to get her own little revenge, she started calling him creative names. Reluctantly, I had to make her stop so she doesn't get in trouble. But it was kind of nice to hear.

…

Finally we're down to the final three. Johanna is quieter and less annoying, mostly because I'm literally on the edge of my seat. In a day or two at the most Annie might be back, my first tribute ever brought back alive.

And believe it or not, Jo actually starts calming me down, and helping me. I realize she really has more sides to her than I first thought. She just feels like she needs to shield herself. I would to if most of my family was killed before I turned ten. And not to mention that her mom, her last relative alive, was killed after she won.

I almost feel bad for Johanna.

Then I remember the current situation.

…

A short bit later Mags reenters the room. Johanna lets her take the chair and sits on the floor next to me. On screen Annie still having a mental breakdown. It really is a miracle she's survived this long. Lucky for us, she had enough sponsor money to send food to keep her alive.

Just a few more hours, just a few more hours I think as the other two tributes, the boy from 1 and the girl from 8, start heading towards each other.

Mags grabs one of my hands and Johanna reaches up to grab the other. These two are the only other people who probably care for as much as I care for them.

… Now I just need Annie to survive.

_**Author's Note: Please Read. ** Well, this one was a bit longer. What did you think? And thanks to _cindella204_ for being my main reviewer. And all of you others who've reviewed as well!  
_


	8. Phone

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Eight: Phone**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

I narrow my eyes ever so slightly. I bite my bottom lip in frustration. Eventually I give a low growl. I'm glaring at the phone in my "house". After the 70th Games Finnick was basically spending as much time as he could with that girl, Annie. I don't really get it, but it's fun to tease him.

And right now, I'm really bored. And sadly, the only possible thing I can think of doing is to call Finnick.

One slight problem. When I first discovered the phone I had a habit of pressing random numbers to no end. I called random people, made the phone squeak out weird beeps, and practically break the thing, so the Capital disabled my phone.

Perhaps I could ask one of the other victors to use their phone? No, they're all idiots, and like they would let me anyway. But hey, the other houses have phones don't they? The unoccupied ones?

I grin, and head out the door. I march over to the house next to mine. I check the door. It's open. Idiots. Inside I figure out that this house is an exact replica of mine. So the phone is right where it should be.

Now poses the question, how the hell do I reach him? Not to mention he might be in the Capital right now… I ignore that; it just adds more complication.

So I look at the buttons and press number one. A voice comes on the other line and asks whom I would like to reach. The stupidity level of the Capital seriously amazes me. Do they even realize no one lives in this house, therefor never uses this phone?

I just answer Finnick Odair into the phone.

They tell me to please hold. Then a ringing noise buzzes through my head. Then a slow and cautious, "Hello?"

I figure he's holding his phone up to his ear as I am, so I yell, "Finnick!" as loud as I can.

I hear a thump, probably because he dropped the phone. "Johanna?" he groans after a while.

"Yep, that's me!" I reply.

He just groans again. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"That's nice to know, are you done know?"

"You don't sound very happy."

"Because I was sleeping."

"Well, are you awake now?" All I get is silence, so I continue. "Fine, you really are grumpy. Well I've been entertained, goodbye!"

I hear Finnick muttering to himself before I hang up. I find satisfaction in the conversation. Then the phone rings again.

I pick it up. "Hello?" I ask, wondering who could actually be calling me if I'm not at my house.

"Johanna Mason, we suggest you leave the house you are currently in and return to your assigned home. And please leave the phone alone. Thank you," says an automated voice.

I stare at the phone in my hands for a bit before putting it down, and slowly walking out of the house. What the hell just happened?

_**Author's Note: Please Read. **__Okay, so this is just some random little thing that I decided to add into the story. Next chapter will be skipping to the start of the 74th Games, and then it will go more in order from there. Also, the updates for this story are probably going to be once a week from now on because I want to start another story as well. _

_Hope you liked the chapter, please review!_


	9. Chairs

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Nine: Chairs**_

_**PoV: Finnick**_

Currently at the moment, I don't know if Johanna is trying to watch the Games or do a somersault. She had this great idea that since there weren't any extra chairs, she could just sit on the dashboard between to screens. Well, this plan was great until she realized she might want to see the screens.

This has been an ongoing issue, the chairs. Ever since she decided to come into the District 4 mentoring room when her tributes died.

Eventually I push Jo to the floor and she ends up doing her somersault.

She glares at me, but I just look back at the screen. Half of the tributes are already dead. Including Jo's and one of mine. The 74th Games aren't looking too good for us.

And then the girl from 12, Katniss, basically kills my other tribute.

We end up in the room where all the other mentors with dead tributes sit. This has to be the first time I don't see Haymitch already in the room.

Johanna goes straight up to a chair and jumps onto it, making a loud _whoosh _noise. I sit next to her and continue to watch the Games.

Katniss teams up with the twelve-year-old, the boy from 3 helps the Careers, and the Careers kill the boy from 10. All the while Johanna manages to sit in six different chairs, one of them being mine.

The twelve-year-old is lifted up covered in flowers, Claudius announces that two victors can win, and the girl from 5 steals some from the boy from 11, Thresh. Johanna now realizes she can sit on top of the chair's headrest, sit upside down with her feet on the headrest, and hang from the armrests between two chairs.

When we get down to the final three, Johanna has actually made a fort with all of the chairs unoccupied for even a second. Eventually everyone is left standing. On the upside, I'm the only one allowed in her fort because I helped.

_**Author's Note: Please read. **__Well, there wasn't too much of the 74th Games, but I just felt like I needed some significance to show how we get to the 75th. There's still going to be one more chapter on the 74th, though. And sorry it was so short!  
_

_Did you like it? Please review!_


	10. Rebellion

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Ten: Rebellion**_

_**PoV: Finnick**_

Johanna has decided to sit on the ledge over the screen. Don't ask me why there is a ledge there, or how she got up there in the first place because I seriously have no clue.

On a completely unrelated topic, three kids are in the middle of a fight with about two-dozen wolf-things trying to eat them. Saying it this way is the only reason Johanna decided to come down and watch.

Cato, the boy from District 2, is putting up a fight, but everyone knows he can't really win at this point. Peeta, the boy from District 12 who is apparently deeply in love with his fellow tribute, is basically already dead. Katniss, the girl from District 12, is probably going to win.

Not to mention that nobody believes there will be two victors.

This would be why, after the mutts get Cato, that everyone is betting on when the announcement will come saying that they have to kill each other.

I get five bucks from Johanna.

"What do you think happens now?" she asks me.

"How should I know?" I question back.

"Just wondering," she mutters.

Apparently, what happens is that the tributes threaten suicide. Johanna is finally interested in what's going on. "No way they're going through with it," I hear her say under her breath.

But they do, and when the announcement comes that they both win, Johanna scoffs. "That wasn't very exciting."

"You're just jealous 'cause you wish you could've rebelled like that," I respond. This is what breaks the silence from the room. Everyone starts talking that this could be the start.

Johanna looks at me confused. I just smile. Her personality will earn her a spot in the rebellion, and then she'll know full and well.


	11. Flashbacks

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Flashbacks**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

Absolutely, positively, completely, one-hundred-percent B-O-R-I-N-G. And to make matters worse, I am bored. It's insane to be in the middle of dead quiet. Don't the other victors from my district have lives? Of course there's only about five of us, but that is a minor detail right now. Even District 12 is livelier than this. And Haymitch is probably passed out. He does that quite a lot…

I remember my first year mentoring; Haymitch was stumbling along with about three bottles in each hand. For a few minutes he danced in circles around himself dumping the liquid on his head every couple turns. No one else was even looking at him.

Probably normal for the drunk, but I was just confused, and after seeing my tributes die, pretty mad as well. After he started hollering random words I lost it and marched over to him. When he saw me he held out one of the bottles. It was mostly empty so I smashed the thing over his head. That got some people to look at him.

He gave me a lopsided grin, smashed another one over his own head then passed out cold. I stood there staring at him for a bit, then gave it up and sat back down. The idiot did it to himself.

Now I smile. After a few years Haymitch has come to be much more entertaining. Just as drunk, but at least he pulls jokes.

I turn my mind back to the television in front of me. In just five minutes it will turn itself on and president Snow will tell everyone the twist of the Quarter Quell. That's what Finnick told me anyway. Mags probably told him. The lady was a bit strange, but sweet once you got to know her…

A couple Games ago she offered me cookie. I could have easily gotten one myself considering they were right on the table in front of us, but I accepted anyway. I took a bite out of the cookie and was surprised by the taste. It wasn't exactly sweet, but it was filled with different flavors. Mags smiled at my reaction, and I gave a small smile back to her. It felt like she deserved it after all.

I close my eyes and can taste the cookie again. In a way it reminds me of myself. Not sweet, but different. A bit crazy, as the tray had them in five different colors.

A beep takes me from my mind, and back to reality. The Quarter Quell twist. I wonder what it could possibly be. Snow takes the stage looking as hideous as ever. A young boy hands him the card. The twist? The victors are heading back in the arena. Me, I'm for sure. The new girl from 12 as well. Finnick could be there. And all the others. Some I'd love for them to go back in. Cashmere, Brutus, a lot of the victors from 1 and 2 really. They'd probably love to go back in too.

Others, as much as I don't like them, don't deserve to go in. Like Wiress and Beetee from 3. They were fun to tease, but just because they wouldn't stand up for themselves like they should have. They were weak and a bit crazy, but they don't deserve to go back in…

There was a time when Finnick and I were just sitting in the corner of the viewing room. The two walked in, Beetee leading Wiress by the hand. It looked as if she would float off into the air if he let go of her. "What's wrong them?" I had asked Finnick.

"Same thing that's wrong with all of us," was his reply.

I watched as Beetee grabbed a weird fruit to eat. Wiress grabbed a fork and started to bend the ends to make something or another. "She's nuts," I whispered.

"Funny you should say that. Back in 3 she usually makes things using things like that. More into building the body of whatever electronic is being made," Finnick informed me.

"What does he do?"

"Electricity."

"He's Volts," I noted. "Nuts and Volts."

And as weird or crazy as they are, they don't deserve to be back in the arena. Not the loonies from 6, or the too-kind-for-their-own-good personalities from 8.

There is one thing I know. This will be a very interesting Game.

_**Author's Note: Please Read. **__Well, I realized that there hasn't been much interaction with the other victors in my story. For the 75th it would be better if they knew everyone, so that's what this chapter shows. Also, I might not write for a while because next chapter would be the 75th Games and someone is borrowing my Catching Fire book. And thanks for putting up with my weird update schedule._

_Please Review!_


	12. Bets

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Bets**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

"So, how are you this evening?" Finnick asks me.

"I'm wearing a tree," I respond.

It's the truth. My stylist thought it would be a grand idea to dress me up like a tree to showcase me before the Capital. Why they gave her this job beats me completely. Perhaps they were desperate.

More and more people come into the little backstage area as it gets closer to the time to start the Tribute Parade. When the newest victors arrive, I get a little idea.

"Hey, Finnick, I bet I can creep out the girl more than you can," I suggest.

He glances between Katniss and me a few times before grinning. "You're on." He immediately starts walking over there.

I didn't necessarily mean right now, but whatever works. I watch as he starts talking to her, and yes, she looks kind of disgusted, but I'll still win. I smile with an evil little twist. Man, I should've put something on this.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asks.

I turn around to spot Chaff behind me. He's holding two liquor bottles, one in each hand, and soon Haymitch comes up and takes one of them.

"Oh, I made a bet saying that I could creep out the girl more than he can."

Haymitch gives a snort, but Chaff gets a glint in his eyes. "Can I join?"

"Sure, but you aren't going to win."

"If I win, you owe me ten bottles of liquor."

"Sure, but you aren't going to win," I repeat.

He shrugs and walks off.

I hear footsteps behind me and see Finnick eating something. "Sugar cubes, really?" I ask.

"What? They taste good."

I decide to try one for myself by yanking it out of his hand. He's right, it is good.

"What…?" Finnick asks, and I look over where to where his glance is. I see Katniss looking revolted at Chaff. Figure he probably kissed her by the way she wipes her lips.

"Oh, I invited Chaff into the bet," I explain.

He nods. "Still think you're going to win?"

"I know I'm going to win." And then I grab a couple more sugar cubes before walking off.

After the ceremony, I wait until I can get on the same elevator as Katniss. Chaff is on the elevator, too. Good someone to witness and tell Finnick that I win. Once the doors close I start chatting with Katniss the way the Capital citizens might. Chaff snorts, probably wondering if that's the best I can do.

Eventually I get to the point in the conversation where I can strip with out it just seeming completely random. The boys in the elevator are looking at me, but whatever, I just keep looking at Katniss. When I reach my floor, I walk off with my head high. When I pass Chaff I whisper in his ear, "I win."

_**Author's Note: Please read. **__So, so sorry for the terribly long wait! Still need to get my Catching Fire book back, and this was the next scene I could remember. Sorry if I got anything wrong. If so, please correct me. _

_Please Review!_

_**And thank you so much, all you guys who review! Really makes my day. **_


	13. Alone

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Alone**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

I lean back against the smooth trunk of this sorry excuse for a tree. A jungle, a freaking lake just sitting there in the center completely isolating the Cornucopia, and this stupid order from Haymitch to protect the idiots from 3. The only good part is that I'm not dead yet.

"Tick, tock," Nuts mutters for the millionth time. I shove her back on the ground with her friend. I notice the hardened red casing them, covering them head to toe and making them look down right dead. I glance at my arms, do I really look that bad?

One last problem: I'm probably going to die of thirst. There is no drinkable water anywhere, and the rain is blood. _Freaking dark red, stinging blood. _At this point, I was desperate enough to go to the lake. Salt isn't necessarily bad for you right?

Oh yeah, and where the hell was Finnick? We were supposed to be allies and rescue Katniss (stupid girl) from the arena. Instead I got stuck with these two-

"Come on, we're going to the lake. Please die on the way there. It will save me so much time," I told the tag-a-longs.

I grab Volts and drag him in the direction I assume the lake is while Nuts trails behind in loopy circles. We actually get there.

I drop Volts immediately, and realize what a stupid plan this was. Nuts keeps muttering 'tick, tock' so I push her over and stomp hard onto the ground. Maybe it will crack and we'll land in a pool of real water.

Instead I hear a familiar voice call my name. Without even looking to see if it's really him, I shout, Finnick!" towards his direction before pivoting around. He reaches me at about the time his two companions decide to come up.

"What happened to you?" he asks.

"What happened? I've been dragging these two along looking for you in this stupid arena hat seems to have no water _anywhere_, and I'm so thirsty I'm going to explode!" I'm talking way too fast, but right now I just need to tell everything to anyone. "And then when we saw the lightning and heard the thunder we ran under the clouds. We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field."

I pause there. Not only to get a few breaths in, and definitely not that I cared that he died, but it still wasn't something to just ignore.

"I'm sorry, Johanna."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home. And he left me with these two." I glare at the body lying almost unconsciously, and nudge Volts with my shoe. "He got a knife in the back at the Cornucopia. And her-"

She's wandering in circles repeating 'tick, tock' more urgent than before.

"Yeah, we know. Tick, tock. Nuts in shock," I murmur than push her to the ground. "Just stay down, will you?"

"Lay off her," Katniss snaps at me.

"Lay off her?" I repeat. I went through hell to keep these two alive for her. That I'm basically risking me life to keep he alive. I lean forward and slap her as hard as I can. "Who do you think got them out of that bleeding jungle for you? You-"

I can't finish because Finnick picks me up and throws me into the lake. I try to get up but he pushes me back down. I scream at him, at Katniss, at the stupid Capitol. He dunks me under and when I come up sputtering he gets a few words in. "She can't know. You're getting so mad that you're going to tell her everything an that will get us nowhere!" he hisses at me. He dunks me under one more time, which is actually helping to clean me, before getting up and smiling. "Play nice now."

I glare at him a bit longer, but eventually go back to cleaning all the blood off my skin. At least I'm not fighting this alone now.


	14. Worse Than Worst

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Worse than Worst**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

Splitting up would have to be the worst, possibly in all of history, idea ever. And I'm not even exaggerating the tiniest of bits. The picture perfect ending to this nightmare? Coming with me was none other than the famous little girl on fire. Think it can't get any worse? Just stick with me some more…

So there we are, going on our merry little way, holding a strand of some miraculous wire that Volts invented that's going to save us all, when all of sudden, and now this is a shocker, the wire is cut. Because, of course, in a death tournament you can't just expect everything and everyone to just exactly what you want.

You still following me? Good, because I'm not even at the worst part yet.

So then I hear footsteps in the far, far distance, and what do I do? I save the stupid girl. Why, you may ask? Because I was told to.

And this is when the good part comes, because in a death tournament, you want to have a bit of fun, right? Right. So I decided the best way to make Katniss here go unbothered is if she were dead. Or looked dead. This helped with the whole fact that I had to dig her tracker out.

So I pinned her down, sliced her open, had a whole bunch of fun letting my anger out, and then left her to do my own stuff, like, living for instance.

I managed to be perfectly happy for a while, doing my own thing, until a freaking firework show decided to pop up, and pop out my ears, and make me dizzy and faint.

Joy.

Well, that sums up most of the worst of it, but one more thing; now I'm stuck in the Capitol in the section where they decide to torture and kill and harm and assassinate and injury and - you can finish the list.

They got others too. Peeta, for one, has it worse than me. Enobaria got sent back to her District, stupid Two. Annie is just here so Finnick will practically die wherever the hell he is. Not like I care. Nope, I don't think I care about anything anymore.

_**Author's Note: Please Read. **_Well, my story's coming to an end. There'll be maybe two more chapters, my updating will be quicker than it has in the sad past (sorry!) and I'm editing my previous chapters a bit as well.

Please Review!


	15. Feelings

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Feelings**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

Two weeks, four days, six hours, fifty-seven minutes, and approximately eight seconds; Twenty-two spoons, seven bowls of mush, three pillows, and fourteen annoyed doctors; One bored mind, one sore body, and one broken conscious later… I'm still here. Oh, and did I mention the stupid clock? Can't forget the stupid clock.

The clock has let me know how long I've been trapped. Wait, no, correction: I was rescued from the Capital, but being locked up and tied down in a hospital room doesn't necessarily make you feel nice and cozy, does it? The clock has almost been mocking me. The hands move freely, if not on a set time, and it knows what's going on. Oh, no it doesn't. Huh, must be going crazy if I think the clock is alive. Well, screw it, it's my story, I'll tell it how I like.

It took the doctors a while to realize I was throwing things at the clock trying to break it. (Note to self: Mush and pillows aren't the hardest substances.) Let's say the doctors are pretty mad. I couldn't care less. Why am I even alive anyway?

_**PoV: Finnick**_

I'm starting to get annoyed. Sure, the last couple of weeks have been the best with Annie, but now I want to visit my friend, and guess who won't let me?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Odair, but she's not completely healed, you'll have to wait until she's allowed visitors." This lady doesn't seem to understand that I will go into this room by the end of the day.

"Listen, do you know this patient? Because I do. It's been two weeks, if Johanna isn't healed enough for visitors then she's dead," I argue.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Mason is currently marked 'Possibly harmful'. She's been throwing things, yelling-"

"Again, do you know this patient?" I interrupt.

"Mr. Odair-"

"And would you stop being so formal!" This lady was getting on my last nerves. If I couldn't go into this room, then I was wasting precious time that I could be spending with Annie.

The lady looked like I was getting on her last nerves, too.

_**PoV: Johanna**_

Hey, look, I'm back.

Want to know who else is back? Finnick, he had the nerve to come visit me after all.

"Took you long enough," I mumble from my cot.

"Hello to you, too," he replies while sitting on the chair next to me.

"Finally decided I was worth your time?" I wasn't really angry with him, but if I were nice than he'd know I missed him. Which I didn't, if anyone asks.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You look stupid."

"Marvelous, and yours?"

"What are you even doing?" I ask, confused at his strange responses.

"I'm answering you as if we were having a civilized conversation."

"You think I'm civilized?"

"Not in the least, and you surely don't look like it."

Smart boy, not showing pity for me. I'd smack him over the head for that. And he's right, I do look like I got run over by a truck and pelted with rocks.

"Thank you, I try my best." My comment would have sounded more convincing if I didn't have a coughing fit afterward. Yeah, playful banter doesn't make a person all better. I still feel like crap.

Guess who's looking at me with pity now? His look is quickly wiped off when he catches me looking, and frankly, I don't have the strength to keep glaring. We've met in better times.

"I should leave," he mutters. "See you later."

Once he's gone, I avert my gaze away from the spot he was just sitting in. Why do I have a horrible feeling things will never be fixed?


	16. Caring

_**Mind Games**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Caring  
**_

_**PoV: Johanna**_

My world is rocketing. Maybe. But not in the good way. Possibly. Oh, I don't even know any more. All I know is everything's different. And I mean everything.

First, I found out we won the war. Well, that's great, but I don't necessarily care anymore.

Second, I found out Finnick's dead. Damn, now that's something I actually care about.

I got the news from Annie, about six days after she and the others knew. Well fine, don't tell me that my best friends dead. Not like I care, right?

It was this morning. (At least I'm pretty sure it was morning.) Annie came in, with two nurses following her every move and all that, looking like she run over by a bus and mauled with cats. (I really hate cats.)

She wouldn't say anything at first. She just stumbled over invisible words as tears streamed down her face. That's when I realized something was very wrong.

So I yelled at the nurses until they left. Probably not the best idea, considering I just put the young woman before me in an even worse state, but I'm not caring.

So the nurses left after some… persuading… and then I waited… patiently… for Annie to speak. Kind of. No, not really.

I tried to speak to Annie, then tried shaking her, and then had the small thought of knocking her out for a few minutes. Then I realized that I should probably have feelings right now.

"Annie," I said rather quietly. That got her attention.

"Finnick's dead," was her quick response. And then she broke back into tears.

Well, that was… to the point.

And all of a sudden I felt hollow inside. No, that's not the word. Wait, yes it is, but so much more than that. I didn't hurt enough inside to cry. I just felt lost, confused, hollow.

And then, to fill the gap, I need something. So I wrap my arms around Annie stare up at the ceiling, the most empty place in the entire room. I have no one, yet with her, I know there is at least someone else I cannot hate. And right now that is good enough for me.

The last conversation I had with him. He said he was going, I rolled my eyes, and he left. Now, I feel bad. Is that right? Am I right to feel bad?

This why I don't care. If I care then I get confused. I get caught up with my emotions. But if I block everything out then maybe I won't care about all the tributes I killed, my entire dead family, the last person I had even if I didn't realize it.

So I sit there and care about one thing. The evil things. There is a reason for all the feelings I have. Had. I don't care. So I sit there and hate and joke and cover up everything else.

Everything. Such a strong word. Yet it means nothing to me. _I don't care!_

So when I'm given the vote to get revenge everyone else. I go with it. Why wouldn't I?

I can watch and as each person dies I'll think, _you make up for a small part of someone your kind killed._

And then maybe five or so people can go freely from my mind. My family first. Then Finnick.

Finnick. I scream into my pillow. I destroy my pillow. I throw the different pieces around the room. Then I pick them up. Because, sometimes, it's all right to care.

_**Author's Note: **Yeah, so I failed at updating. Sue me. Well, no need to worry about that anymore because the story's over. Completed._

_Thanks to you few who read the story and actually reviewed._

_No thanks to you who just kind of followed the story but hid so you wouldn't have to._

**_Please leave your comments on the chapter. It really means the most to me :D_**

**_The End  
_**


End file.
